Stitch has a Glitch 2
by Secret Feline
Summary: Two years after Leroy, Stitch starts acting weird again, Lilo has to find out what's happening before Stitch shuts down... forever
1. Something's wrong

Lilo was now 8 years old, things had changed, she now had _real_ friends that actually liked her, Gantu was now good and sometimes came to visit with Reuben\625, all of the experiments had been caught and were happy in their "One place where they belong" and Stitch and Angel had mated and she was pregnant with pups.

Lilo smiled as she walked back home from school with her friend, Victoria _It seemed like yesterday when I adopted Stitch_ she thought "Bye Tori," She said as they came up to her house.

"I hate it when you call me that!" She heard Victoria yell as she went inside.

"Hey Stitch," Lilo said when Stitch bounded in from the kitchen "How's Angel?"

"Iga ja Booji boo maga jiba!" He answered _"I think she's doing fine,"_

She smiled "That's great," Stitch nodded, turned around and ran into the wall "Meega nala queesta!" He hissed, rubbing his head

"Stitch!" Lilo chided "Don't say that!"

"Ok, Ok," Stitch growled and _walked _into the kitchen, Lilo followed him, they found Angel (Her stomach bigger then before) sleeping on the counter.

"Hey Angel," Lilo said petting her in the head "How's it going?"

Angel muttered something, obviously still in dream land.

Lilo laughed "Well, you too," She said and walked into the living room to do her homework, Stitch followed her "Stitch!" Lilo said "I have to do my homework before I can play,"

Stitch grabbed the papers and a pencil and quickly did the entire thing in 7 seconds "Done! Lilo play now?"

"Stitch," Lilo said sternly "I know you were trying to help me but next time, let me do it myself,"

"Why?" He said, wasn't she suppose to be happy I did her work for her?

"Because," Lilo sighed "I have to do it so I can learn stuff,"

Stitch lowered his head "Stitch sorry," He muttered sadly.

Lilo patted his head "It's ok Stitch, I'll let it go this time," Then she smiled "Zombie slayers?"

"Okitaka!" He exclaimed and pounced on Lilo.

Lilo rolled out beneath him and grabbed a cardboard sword "Freeze zombies!"

Thay were both in a fun tussle when Jumba appeared at the door "Little girl!" He said, looking worried "You must see this, you too 626,"

Lilo looked at Stitch "What's going on?" Stitch shrugged "Naga,"

They both hurried up the stairs and ran into Jumba and Pleakly's room.

In there, they saw a screen with a diagram of Stitch on it, it had a monitor thing on it and the green part was slowly going down.

Lilo gasped "Jumba?"

Jumba sighed "626's circuits are going down again, but this time, I don't know why,"

"But how is that possible!" She cried "We fixed him, didn't we?"

Jumba looked at the screen again "When we did, it was a miracle! Maybe we didn't exactly fix him,"

Pleakly entered the room "Build one of your evolution chamber things again!"

Jumba was getting frustrated "Does one eyed noodle not remember, chamber didn't work, little girl brought him back!"

Stitch, watching quietly, decided to talk "Stitch die?"

Jumba shook his head "Maybe, but energy going down slowly this time, could take roughly two and a half weeks, maybe three.

"Well," Lilo said with determination "We're going to find out why this is happening!"

Pleakly gulped "WE?"

"Yes," Lilo said "ALL of us,"

"Booji boo?" Stitch wondered.

Lilo sighed "Ok, me, Jumba and Pleakly go find out what's happening, Stitch stays with Angel, but," She turned to Stitch "If you start going crazy, don't go to near her and tell us if you're having nightmares or whatever, everyone got that?!"

"Er, yeah, sure,"

"Okitaka,"

"Ok little girl,"

"Good," She said and marched out of the room "We start tomorrow,"


	2. Let's go to Gantu's ship

"Ok troops," Lilo said as she paced in front of Finder, Shoe, Clyde and Bonnie "Today, we are going to figure out what's wrong with Stitch,"

Bonnie raised her hand "I know dat, he's gonna shut down,"

Lilo sighed impatiently "Ok, ok, we're going to find why he's going to shut down,"

"Didn't ya do dis before?" Clyde asked "So ya know what's happening,"

"Last time we restored him," Lilo explained "This time we don't know what's happening,"

The experiments all looked at each other and nodded in some kind of silent message.

Lilo cleared her throat and continued "Finder," She looked at the anteater related experiment "You are in charge of finding whatever we need," The little experiment nodded "Bonnie and Clyde," Both of them looked up from stealing a DVD "You two will be in charge of stealing things from the enemies and making up plans," They nodded "And Shoe, you will bring us good luck, everyone got that?"

They nodded, Lilo smiled "Now let's began at Gantu's old ship, even though he's good now, we might find some pieces of old information in there,"

They headed out, determined to find out what was causing the problem.

Meanwhile Stitch was in the kitchen telling her about the glitch.

"_If I attack you, please don't be mad, because it's because of the glitch,"_ He said Turian

Angel nodded; she was worried about her mate, from what she had heard from Lilo, he could shut down (die) _"What will you do if you find the person that's doing this?"_

"Ah-Qae jihad" He replied, puffing out his chest _"Blast him,"_

Angel frowned then started crying, huge hiccupping sobs.

"_What's wrong Angel?"_ Stitch asked.

"_I-it's so mean o-of y-you to do th-that!"_ She sobbed.

Stitch sighed, her mood swings were starting to get on his nerves "Soka Bujee bu," He tried to comfort his wailing wife _"Sorry Angel,"_

Suddenly she brightened up "Angel want kurdaic,"

Stitch sighed "Angel no have cake, bad for baby," Angel smiled "Bujee bu good father,"

Stitch smiled "Takka-," He replied before a strange feeling came over him, his eyes changed into green for a millisecond and he gave a little jerk, it happened so fast that Angel didn't notice.

Stitch shook his head "Must have been the coffee beans," he thought and went back to Angel who was rambling about how worms never see sunlight.

"Ok," Lilo said as they stood in front of Gantu's old ship "Bonnie, Clyde, break in,"

They both went over to the door and Bonnie pointed to a spot on the wall "Drill over there,"

Clyde put his drill somewhere.

"No, not dat place,"

"A little over to da left,"

"I said dat place not dis place!"'

Bonnie was getting annoyed "Drill in dis place!" And jabbed her finger into a place "Got dat?"

Lilo sighed "Didn't you know this when you were stealing?"

"We ain't stealing anymore," Clyde replied as Bonnie poked her head inside the hole he had made and disconnected some wires "Dat should do it,"

The doors opened and they all stepped inside "Phew!" Lilo said plugging her nose "What's that smell?"

Shoe pointed to a pile of rotting sandwiches and made a face.

Lilo squinted "Oh yeah, Rueben made those before we left, I guess they were here for a while,"

Shoe shook his head and made a face "Ew," He said and his horns glowed.

"Hey look, clothes pins," Clyde said passed them out to everybody "Nice one, Shoe," Lilo said "Now, let's look around,"

They all separated and looked at old papers and files "Hey!" Shouted Bonnie "I found somethin' in here,"

Lilo looked at it "It's just a map of Jumba's lab... wait, why would Gantu have that?"

Suddenly, a voice called out "Who are you?"


End file.
